Sickeningly Sweet
by SuprSingr
Summary: Arnold and Helga are finally together... and it's disgusting. ArnoldxHelga PhoebexGerald RhondaxCurly LilaxStinky All just for laughs. XD


**A/N: Fuzz'up me Amigos!?**

**Here's a disgusting little ficcy that I came up with quite a few months ago and just decided to finish and post. XD**

**It's Helga/Arnold, and I'd just like to say that this isn't how I think their actual relationship would be, per say... but it's just a little comedy, romance thing I wanted to do. :D**

**We hardly ever get to read much where Arnold and Helga are together, only the story where they are currently GETTING and/or FALLING for eachother. So I thought this would be fun. OH! And everyone is sixteen here. Also, a special thanks to NintendoGal55 for her help on this. I got stuck on a part, and asked her if she had any ideas to get unstuck, and she gave me some good stuff. :D So thanks, bud! :3**

**Enjoy, my little lovelies!**

**...Yes, I can call you that. XD**

**Disclaimer: **

**_Cop: Okay, show me your license._**

**_SuprSingr: Here you go. *Hands it over*_**

**_Cop: I'm sorry, ma'am, but it says on here that you own Hey Arnold! Is that true?_**

**_SuprSingr: *Gulps, eyes widen, starts to sweat* Uh..._**

**_Cop: Okay, that's answer enough for me. Get out of the car and spread your hands on the vehicle._**

**_SuprSingr: *Does so* Now, s-sir, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for claiming to own Hey Arnold!_**

**_Cop: *Searching her* And what might that be?_**

**_SuprSingr: Well... *Elbows him and runs off with him shooting at her* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**One-Shot**

"Another french fry, Helga?"

"Of course, Arnold." She replied sweetly, and opened her mouth in preparation for the salty treat.

He smiled a little and brought the french fry to her lips, then slowly past them and into her mouth where she slowly enclosed her lips around it. Before her mouth could fully close though, he suddenly went forward and kissed her, open mouthed, his hands on either side of her face. Her heart leapt into her throat then, and she leaned into his kiss, kissing back as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth.

He pulled back after a moment, and smirked as he chewed slowly, waiting for her to realize.

She blinked as her mouth felt empty, and she gawked at Arnold then. "Hey! Why'd ya steal my fry?"

He snickered a little, and then leaned forward slightly to peck her on the lips. "What better way for someone to _French_ kiss their girlfriend, than stealing their _French_ fry in the process?" He smirked, and finally swallowed down the chewed up remnants of the fry.

She glared at him, mockingly, and her arms crossed over her chest to add to her act.

He just laughed a little, and then went to feed her another fry from their shared tray.

* * *

Across the cafeteria, the rest of the gang all sat at a table, staring over at the couple, and their expressions a cross between very slight humor and disgust.

"That has to be _the most_ vile and sickening thing I have ever seen." Rhonda commented, as she pushed her salad aside, suddenly losing her appetite.

Sid turned in his seat slightly to find the duo locked in yet another kiss. "Ugh! That has to be the twelfth or thirteenth time they've kissed today." He made a grossed out face, sticking his tongue out.

Stinky shook his head. "Sixteenth by my count." He corrected, before standing from his seat to discard of his food.

Phoebe giggled at the exchange of food, drink, and saliva between them, delighted that her best friend finally got her long time love.

Gerald grinned at them also, before seeing them getting a bit intense on eachother with their latest kiss. He involuntarily made a gag sound. It really was kind of sick. Sweet, but sick... at least, for others to watch. Gerald shook his head before facing the table of friends, as opposed to Arnold and Helga's groping. "Well, I for one am _relieved_ they finally got together. Do any of you realize how many hours Arnold kept me on the phone complaining that Helga was acting like he didn't even exist, while _I _repeatedly told him that she liked him and to suck it up and ask her out?! UGH! I'm sooooo glad that's over!" He laid his head in his arms on the table.

Stinky returned to the table then, and sat down. Upon looking up though, his eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly agape. "I reckon that's darn near disgusting, on'a count'a it is." He said, pointing in the direction of the couple in question across the cafeteria.

Everyone followed his finger, and as soon as they saw the display he was pointing at, their eyes bulged. Rhonda gasped, and her hand immediately shot up and in front of Curly's eyes, preventing him from seeing.

Curly whined, moving his head a little to try and see around her hand, but to no avail, "I WANNA SEE!"

Rhonda shook her head sternly, her eyes still trained on the sight before her. "No, Curly. If you see, you'll wanna try it, and I am NOT doing that!"

"Oh! Come ON, Darling! Just one little peak?!" He whined as he attempted without success to move her hand again.

"NO! THADDEUS! NO!"

"Boy howdy! Is that even possible?" Sid asked, tipping his head to one side as he stared.

Phoebe tilted her head slightly at the sight also, as everyone else couldn't help but do the same. "Well, theoretically speaking of course, since they are in fact doing it, it _must _be possible. Although I don't believe anyone's ever tried that before."

Harold scrunched up his face in distaste, pressing his large hands up on the table. "Who'd ever wanna?!"

Gerald chuckled a little, smiling, almost proudly, at the sight before them. "Good job, Arnold! That a boy!"

Phoebe gasped and hit his arm, scoldingly.

"I'll tell'ya now. That der is one commited relationship if he's willing to do THAT!" Stinky exclaimed.

Sheena walked over to the table, her tray of food in hand and a smile on her face. It was right before she made it to the table that her soft brown eyes focused on Arnold and Helga.

_'THUMP!'_

Rhonda blinked, and then turned around, gasping. "SHEENA!"

Phoebe turned to look at what made the sound also, and gasped also, though she knew she _should_ have seen this coming. "I guess we'd better take her to the nurse's office... again." She sighed.

Gerald shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest. "Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm, that girl has gotta stop fainting."

Sid smiled after a moment, his eyes still upward towards Arnold and Helga. "Hey look! They finally stopped!"

Stinky smiled also. "Good. Otherwise I was gonna hav'ta upchuck all over our table."

Everyone nodded rapidly in agreement.

* * *

Arnold and Helga snuggled close, their chairs pushed all the way together, just finishing their previous actions.

Arnold kissed Helga on the cheek, and smiled at her with one of his many half-lidded gazes.

She smiled at him, and pressed her nose to his, proceeding to Eskimo kiss him.

* * *

Lila giggled a bit, just seeing their actions. "Awww, well I think that's just ever so sweet." She sighed softly.

Stinky grinned, and leaned down toward her a little. "Would'ja like to nose kiss, sweetheart?"

Lila leaned up closer to him, and beamed brightly. "I'm just oh too certain I'd be delighted."

They both leaned in some more till their noses bumped, and they proceeded to rub their noses together.

Eugene fell out of his chair in surprise, while everyone else just stuck their tongues out at them in disgust.

"OH! We don't need another gooshy couple!" Gerald whined, slapping a hand onto his forehead.

Phoebe blinked at all this, but then suddenly grew a small smile. She looked over towards Gerald, and batted her eyelashes at him through her glasses.

Gerald glanced at her when she did this, and couldn't help but smile a little, then sigh. "Fine."

They both leaned forward, and Eskimo kissed eachother.

Eugene had just made it back in his chair, before falling out of it again in surprise upon seeing yet another mushy display.

Curly suddenly flew forward and Eskimo kissed Rhonda, who just sighed, before doing it back and even giggling a little.

Harold and Sid took one look around at the table with weary eyes, before getting up and backing away slowly.

Harold suddenly ran back and gathered together all the uneaten food from their trays and onto his, then began backing away again.

Sid smiled at him. "Thanks for getting my food, Harold."

Harold looked at him in confusion. "Huh? OH! You thought I got your food for you. Uh... Yeah, I um, sure did." He smiled nervously, holding his tray out to the scrawny boy.

Sid just took his food back, still smiling and utterly oblivious to his stuttering.

* * *

It was class time now, and everyone had been paired up in groups to read while the teacher sat in his chair with his head slung back and a cup worth of drool bubbling in his open mouth.

Their desks were all scooted around in a circle, as Harold read, trying to ignore Arnold and Helga. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a g-great fall. All the king's hors-"

Gerald whispered into Phoebe's ear as Harold continued reading, "Why did we pick such a lame book for our reports?"

Phoebe looked over at him, and leaned up to whisper back, "Harold couldn't even read the titles of the other books we had chosen. It's probably better this way."

Gerald just sighed and nodded.

Arnold rested his head in his hand, gazing into Helga's eyes as she did the same. "You have gotta have _the_ _prettiest_ eyes in the world."

She smiled at him. "Well, your eyes are like bright green vallies of freshly grown grass, sparkling with dew from the morning sunrise, casting it's light all over the stalks of green and making it all brighten."

He sighed blissfully. "Your such a wonderful poet."

She hummed a response happily, both still gazing into eachothers' eyes.

"I love you, Helga... so much."

"I love you too, Arno-"

Harold slammed his book down on his desk suddenly, his face contorted in a face of disgust. "Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to read! You two have gotta be the most sickening couple in the universe!"

Helga growled at him. "Zip it, Pink boy." She yelled, waving her fist at him.

Arnold gave him an annoyed look also.

Lila giggled. "It is just ever so sick though. But also just ever so sweet." She placed both hands over her heart, and smiled at them both through lowered eyelashes, loving all the romance.

Stinky nodded, bringing his long, lanky arm around Lila's shoulders. "It's sickeningly sweet."

Helga huffed at them and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Arnold flew forward suddenly and attacked her mouth with his lips.

Everyone groaned, and Harold banged the book on his head, groaning louder than all the rest.

Arnold pulled back after a few seconds and whispered something into her ear. She giggled at his idea of revenge and nodded before throwing herself at him, kissing him fiercely with her arms wrapped around his neck. He nearly fell backward in his chair, but managed to stay upright and brought his own arms around his small waist.

Eugene yelped, falling out of his chair... again.

Sheena walked in suddenly, her back turned to the group. "Thanks Aunt Shelly! I'm sure my next visit will be for a long while." She smiled and turned around.

_'THUMP!'_

Rhonda turned, and gasped. "SHEENA!"

Gerald slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Not again!"

Phoebe sighed. "I suppose we should escort her back to the nurse's office." She said before getting out of her chair, along with Rhonda.

"Lucky..." Harold grumbled as he looked to where Arnold and Helga where still at it, only now on purpose just to disgust them.

Helga cackled into Arnold's mouth evilly and he just gripped her tighter and kissed her harder to try and conceal her laughs.

Everyone made gagging noises, and they just smirked into eachothers' mouths upon hearing them.

* * *

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Everyone instantly jumped up from their desks and raced out the door at top speed... Except for Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, and Curly.

Arnold and Helga had been staring at eachother all through class. They were sitting next to eachother in the back of the room, so it was pretty easy to do. No one really noticed, and since they were so far back, the teacher never caught them not paying attention.

Gerald and Phoebe waited by the door for their best friends, as Curly was busy poking at the fish tank across the room, making little 'glub' noises at the fish.

They waited... but they're friends seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance.

Gerald sighed, before wandering over to their desks and pounding his fist down on Arnold's desk.

It seemed to have to wanted effect, as they both jolted from the sudden booming sound.

Arnold glared at Gerald lightly. "What?" He questioned, trying his best not to sound annoyed, though not succeeding very well.

Gerald pointed at the clock on the wall. "School's out, man. But I guess you two were just too busy sitting here drooling over eachother to notice." He crossed his arms over his chest, as Phoebe walked up beside him.

Helga and Arnold looked at eachother excitedly, ignoring Gerald's 'drooling' comment.

Arnold smirked suggestively. "You know what that means, don't you, Helga?"

Helga smiled back, flashing her bright, white teeth. "Oh yeah..."

Arnold stood up abruptly and grabbed Helga out of her desk, pulling her slender form to him. "Well then, we must be off to the buses."

Helga giggled and nodded, sliding her hands around his neck slowly.

Arnold looked at her lovingly and began caressing her cheek with care and gentleness.

They both leaned towards eachother.

Their lips were about to meet when a loud gagging sound startled them out of their trances. They looked to the source of the sound and their eyes came to land on Gerald, as he gripped his neck, still pretend gagging with Phoebe by his side giggling.

Arnold frowned, but let go of Helga nonetheless, both inwardly pouting. "Okay, okay, we get it. Let's just get to the buses before they leave without us."

Without any words, they all nodded and began towards the door.

While Gerald and Phoebe had their backs turned, Arnold quickly grabbed Helga to him and laid a searing kiss on her lips.

"CHEATERS! OH! CHEATERS!" Curly yelled, pointing at them and jumping up and down.

Gerald and Phoebe turned quickly at the exclamation to see Arnold quickly letting go of Helga, with a growing blush on his cheeks.

Helga simply smirked at them all and grabbed Arnold's arm, pulling him past the shocked forms of Gerald and Phoebe and out of the classroom, towards the buses.

Gerald blinked, but then just shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm, those two are just too much."

Curly nodded enthusiastically, now holding tight to the little gold fish that was in the tank in both his hands, close to his chest.

"I know! Glubra here agrees too. Don't ya, Glubra?" He looked down at the fish.

The fish simply shook his little fins rapidly in an attempt to be freed from the grasp of the mad man.

Rhonda suddenly walked through the door, looking very upset as soon as she spotted Curly.

"Curly! What have I told you about playing with the fish?" She marched up to him, and grabbed Glubra out of his hands and plopped her back into her tank, then folded her arms and cocked a delicate eyebrow at him.

Curly smiled at her. "Sorry, my precious darling..." He held out his arm for her. "Shall I escort the fair lady to the buses?"

Rhonda's stern expression softened and she smiled, taking his arm. "We shall, good sir."

They both walked out the door, arm in arm.

Gerald sighed heavily and took hold of Phoebe's hand, as they began walking out the door and down the hall, towards the buses. "Everyone is just so obvious with their relationships. Couldn't they be a little more subtle? I swear, they're all gonna make me vomit pretty soon here if they don't lighten up."

He opened the door of the school and began walking out, towards the bus stop down the street.

Phoebe nodded. "Indeed. I do agree with you, Gerald. It's all just a bit too-" She stopped abruptly, and gasped. Gerald gasped too.

"That's it! I'm gonna spew!" Gerald slapped both his hands to his mouth, his eyes wide and he was almost _sure_ he felt his eye twitch.

Arnold and Helga, were standing over by the bus stop, his hands shoved up the back of her shirt and Helga's hands down the back of his pants, and their lips locked in a deep, sultry kiss.

Phoebe wobbled a little, her hand to her head. "I think I'm going to faint."

_'THUMP!'_

Phoebe blinked, just gaining back her bearings and looked over to see Gerald laying on the ground unconscious. She gawked a little, and then looked back over to see Helga pushing Arnold roughly back into the bus sign pole.

Harold walked out of the school, having gone back in to get his books that he'd forgotten. He walked listlessly down the steps, and turned in the direction of the bus stop before dropping his books in shock.

He stared wide eyed at the sight, before shaking his head, picking up his books, and turned around to walk down the sidewalk, away from the bus stop, as he grumbled, "I'm just gonna walk home... now I need a cold shower..."

Lila and Stinky walked out of the school, both staring at eachother, Lila with a weary, unsure expression. "I don't know, Stinky... I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that step."

Stinky sighed, and took her hand for comfort. "I suppose you're right, Miss Lila. It is an awfully big step."

She smiled at him gratefully and then both their gazes went forward, and they stopped abruptly. Both their mouths crept open, before Lila suddenly grabbed Stinky by the arm and began pulling him over in the direction of her home. "That settles it, Stinky."

He blinked, stumbling as she forcibly pulled him forward. "Settles what?"

"We are going to my house right now."

Stinky blinked, a dull look settling in his eyes, before they suddenly perked up in realization and he grinned. He ran in front of her, and grabbed her small hand. "Okie Dokie!"

They ran down the sidewalk.

Arnold pulled back from her, gasping for air. "H-H... Helga... we need to... to..."

Helga nodded, seemingly understanding his question. "I know... your house is only a few blocks... aw-away..." She panted out, gripping his shoulders for dear life.

He grabbed her hand then, and began running down the sidewalk. "Let's go!"

Phoebe blinked at all this, and then looked down at her boyfriend, sighing.

"Why me?"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I really don't think this is how their relationship would really be. But this was just for laughs. XD I honestly don't think Arnold and Helga would do 'it' at sixteen. Arnold is a bit more mature than that. Lord knows he'd want it, but he's not like that. I think he'd probably want to do what his parents did and wait till his wedding night. :D But, again, just for laughs.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
